Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a driving power of a motor vehicle and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
In general, the driving power of a motor vehicle can be controlled through combination of a transmission with an internal combustion engine.
In the case of the driving power control system known heretofore, however, a serious problem has arisen with regard to operation performance or maneuverability of the motor vehicle because the engine and the transmission are controlled separately independent of each other.
Under the circumstances, there has recently been proposed an attempt for improving the maneuverability of the motor vehicle by increasing or decreasing the output power or torque of the engine upon changing of the vehicle speed by shifting up or down correspondingly through the speed ranges of the transmission, as is disclosed in JP-A-64-4544.
However, the proposed system still suffers from a disadvantage that the actual operation of the motor vehicle can not satisfactorily follow the maneuverability demanded by the driver to such extent that he or she feels comfortable in the way the vehicle drive.